Rain Is A Good Thing A Seddie Story
by seddielove101
Summary: When Sam and Freddie follow the Shay's on an adventurous, crazy, and beautiful get away to Texas...how are they going to survive with each other this long? Will true feelings come out? What will become of the two? SEDDIE! Chapter 1 soon. read the trailer!
1. OFFICIAL TRAILER

_**(This is a story I'm THINKING about making, but before I do ANY writing into the first chapter…I wanted to know what all you amazing readers and reviewers think of this. I wrote a little trailer for the story so just imagine like it's a movie trailer, if possible. Before you read this trailer, I suggest listening to "Rain Is A Good Thing" by Luke Bryan. If you have already…then continue reading! Give honest input please. P.S. It's written script style. It's just easier for me that way.**_)

Rain Is A Good Thing. A Seddie Story.

Sam walks into Carly's apartment. Carly and Spencer are arguing.

CARLY: I don't want to go!

SPENCER: I'm not going by myself! And besides, their family

CARLY: Okay well If I go so is Sam!

SAM: (all of a sudden hearing her name) Sam's doing what now?

CARLY: And Freddie!

SAM: Huh?

In Carly's room one night.

CARLY: It's no big deal. It's just visiting my family.

SAM: You made it seem like a big deal

CARLY: Well…I prefer to think of them as… rednecks

SAM: You want me to see your redneck family?

CARLY: …who owns a ranch in Texas

SAM: No way!

CARLY: And Freddie too!

SAM: No no way!

Scene fades into dust flying and there appears a huge ranch. With nothing but land, animals, and countryside

CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, SPENCER: Oh…My…God…

(Rain Is a Good Thing starts to play)

Older Woman washing dishes at a sink (speaking to Carly and Freddie): I need you to go pick food out of the garden

CARLY (speaking to Sam): It's just food, how bad can it get?

CARLY (in garden): SNAKE! RATTLESNACK!

Older man (talking to Freddie and Spencer): You've hunted before right?

Spencer: Oh shoosh yeah!

Freddie: Why did you tell him that?

Spencer: Come on, how bad can it be?

Freddie: BEAR! B-B-BIG BEAR!

Sam walks into a barn and sees Freddie cleaning stalls with his shirt off.

SAM: I'm sorry

FREDDIE: I don't care what you say

SAM: So that it? You don't care about me at all?

FREDDIE: Oh, and you care about me?

SAM: I thought I did

CARLY: You two belong together; if you wait anymore you're going to miss your chance.

SAM: How? We're two totally separate people!

CARLY: Exactly.

SAM: Freddie…there's something I need to tell you….


	2. Chapter 1: iPack to Texas!

**© I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH ICARLY! ALL PROPERTY GOES TO NICKELODEON, DAN SCHNEIDER, ANY THE REST OF ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really enjoyed all of your feedback! Here is your first chapter of Rain Is a Good Thing. A Seddie Story! Also check out my story iHave you, the latest chapter needs 4 more reviews for me to upload the next. Anyways, here is Rain is A Good Thing! I completely re-did the first official chapter since I wasn't satisfied with it. The first chapter will be general POV. We will have to see if I will change the POV to a specific character ;)_

~Chapter 1/ iPack to Texas

In downtown Seattle, a large building with multiple apartments was located. This large apartment building is called "Bushwell Plaza" Carly and Spencer Shay live in "Bushwell Plaza".

Carly is 16, and her guardian, her 28 year old brother Spencer, live on the 3rd floor.

The two were arguing. This usually doesn't happen much; Carly and Spencer are more like close friends than your typical brother and sister. So when Spencer and Carly do bicker, it's always about something big, something that deserves more than a "rational talk"

"I don't want to go!" Carly pleaded to her brother.

"I'm not going by myself," Spencer stated the obvious; he looked at his sister Carly who was completely upset and desperately didn't want to come with him. ", and besides, their family" he tried his best to persuade her.

Carly just sighed and looked up at her big brother. He gave her a questioning glare for her final answer. Carly hates being put in a pickle like this: Carly and Spencer are arguing over seeing their relatives.

Yes, it sounds like something simple and pleasant but Carly and Spencer despise seeing these particular relatives. The two Shay siblings have lived in downtown Seattle, Washington all their lives and to go to their relatives who own a ranch in Texas, who doesn't even own a computer or know how to turn one on… it's absolute torture.

"Okay well If I go so is Sam!" Carly finally gave in. The two were arguing so much they didn't even notice their best friend, Sam, had walked into their apartment; which is not out of the ordinary.

"Sam's doing what now?" Carly's best friend spoke up, who was standing beside her. Carly jumped when she saw Sam. Sam was totally confused. Carly turned her attention back to Spencer "and Freddie!" Carly added.

"Huh?" Sam was interested now when she heard the word "Freddie".

Sam and Freddie are not what you call peas in a pod. Sam's a bully who can't achieve more than a C in grade school. High-tech gadgets and school bores her to tears, and she lives for adventure. Freddie on the other hand, is a straight A, honor student, who loves technology and "Galaxy Wars" with a passion, and always tries to do the right thing with extreme caution.

When it comes to opposites, Sam and Freddie is the perfect match.

At first sight, they hated each other. Sam picked on Freddie, and he couldn't stand to look at her or be within 100 yards of her. However, when Carly started her own web show and picked Sam as her funny, wacky co-host and Freddie as her technical producer, she sort of forced the two to get along. Almost as if she wanted them to.

As the years went by, Sam and Freddie tolerated each other so much that they eventually became close friends. Sam still messes with Freddie and they both bug each other, but that doesn't mean they don't care about each other. In fact, they shared their first kiss and sworn not to tell anybody. But deep down, they really liked it.

"Sam, I'm not going myself!" Carly said.

"Well so, wherever it is you're going—which you are telling me—why can't it be just me? Why does Fredwiener have to come?"

Carly smiled; she loves Sam's crazy nicknames for Freddie, even if they are a little mean. "Because you two are my best friends!"

"Why can't you just pick one of us?"

"Because you two are my best friends!" Carly sarcastically repeated herself. Sam crossed her arms, realizing Carly was stuck on her decision for both of them to go.

"Okay whatevs, but I'm not going if Freddie's going" Sam sighed, although she still knew Carly would get her way and that's exactly what would happen. Carly knew Sam is going to come with her, even if she has to drag her by the hair kicking and screaming.

. . . .

Later that night, Carly and her best friends Sam and Freddie decided to have rehearsal for their web show. Afterwards they all hung out in Carly's room reading over their script and sipping on blue tea.

"I don't know if I can come" Freddie said to Carly after she asked him to come with her and her brother. Sam smiled to herself.

"Stop it Sam" Carly noticed Sam's little smile.

"What's she doing now?" Freddie rolled his eyes, almost knowing Sam was making fun of him behind his back.

"None of your business, Fredmunch" Sam smirked.

Freddie arched his eyebrows and looked away from her. As much as Sam wished, her nicknames didn't bother him, just slightly annoy him. He's actually used to her nicknames, their like a second nature.

"Anyway…why not?" Carly tried to get back to her question.

"Well you know…." Freddie shrugged off what he was going to say, since Sam was in the room. "Crazy" Sam addressed Freddie's mother. "She's not that crazy" Freddie tried to protect his mother, although he knew she drove them all insane, including himself.

"Dude, she makes you wear anti-bacterial underwear…"

"I stopped wearing those"

"She gives you tick baths"

"I made her stop a month ago"

"And may I remind you of sun block? Oh, and coming with us to the iWeb awards? The chip in your head? Synchronized swimming—"

"Okay, okay…she's crazy" Freddie finally agreed with Sam so she wouldn't list anything too embarrassing.

"So you'll have to ask your mom then?" Carly made Sam and Freddie's argument into a simple question.

"Pretty much, yeah" Freddie replied. ", but if she says yes I'd love to come"

"Hey Freddo!" The three friends heard Spencer yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Freddie yelled back in reply.

"Your mom wants you to come home and de-wax your ears!"

Freddie pressed his lips together, wishing Spencer didn't say that out loud. Instead of a rude remark, Sam just laughed very loudly. Freddie tried to ignore Sam as he got up off the couch.

"Time for another talk with Crazy?" Sam asked Freddie about the de-waxatation of his ears.

"Yup" Freddie said and waved good-bye to only Carly.

"I know how that's going to go…" Sam continued laughed.

"Sam…" Freddie warned when he was already out Carly's bedroom door, walking downstairs. Sam giggled to herself. Carly just ignored Sam making fun of Freddie and his mother; instead she looked at her with a 'well?" face

"No. Nu-uh. No way" Sam read Carly's mind. "Come on, Sam…." Carly pouted.

Carly usually knows if she gives Sam the pouty face and pouty whine it gets on her nerves so much she usually will give in.

"No Carls! A week alone with your family you Shay's don't like and Fredmunch? No way!"

"It's actually _three_ weeks" Carly corrected her.

"See!" Sam screeched.

Carly sighed at Sam not cooperating and said "It's no big deal. It's just visiting my family"

"You made it seem like a big deal" Sam remembered their fight from earlier.

Carly nodded, remembering her fight too. As much as she hated to, she might as well tell Sam the truth about her relatives.

She wanted Sam and Freddie to come with her so bad, because she didn't want to be alone.

"Well…I prefer to think of them as… rednecks" Carly nervously said. Sam just sat there with a disgusted face.

"You want me to see your redneck family?" Sam finally said something. "…who owns a ranch in Texas" Carly added.

Sam's mouth hung open. The most horrible bully in Ridgeway High school does not associate with rednecks who own ranches in Texas! Their probably all dope heads!

"No way!" Sam said. "And Freddie too!" Carly reminded Sam.

"No no way!"

Carly pouted while Sam kept shaking her head, refusing to spend 3 weeks with rednecks and a nub.

"I'll owe you!" Carly tried to bribe Sam.

"Owe how?" Sam asked.

"Anything you want!" Carly was desperate. Sam thought about what Carly just said…anything she wanted from Carly Shay? She couldn't pass that up. She began to think of how she could cope with this for three weeks… maybe it wouldn't be that bad. She could keep herself busy… be away from the nub…away from the rednecks as much as possible…do a little sightseeing, town shopping... time could just fly by.

"Okay" Sam finally said.

"Yay!" Carly jumped off the chair and started dancing.

"So who all is involved in this family?" Sam asked.

"Well remember Aunt Margaret? Instead of saying window she said winder?" Carly asked Sam.

"Oh yeah… Hey Spencer open that winder!" Sam laughed at an inside joke of her and Spencer's.

"Yeah well it's her sister, Grandma Katherine, Aunt Jenny and Uncle Jimmy, and my cousins Kitty and Lake" Sam's eyebrows arched. Those were some weird names.

"Wow, well go ahead, tell me about them. If I'm going to live with them for 3 weeks I might as well know how weird they are" Sam said.

"Okay, well Grandma Katherine isn't weird she always keeps herself busy and makes great food…" Sam gave Carly a short smile, _an old lady keeping herself busy to make me great food? Maybe it isn't that bad_ thought Sam ", Aunt Jenny isn't the skinniest person in the world…or supportive…she's not really a nice person… and then Uncle Jimmy is really quiet and spends most of his time in a place we don't know about and then Kitty and Lake are Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Jenny's kids. Kitty is the prettiest girl in our family, she gets every guy she wants usually and Lake is 7 and he's really the only normal one"

"Kitty and Grandma Katherine aren't normal?" Sam asked. Out of all the people Carly explained, Kitty and Grandma Katherine sounded the most normal to Sam.

"Well um…you'll see"

. . . . .

The last day of school for summer break had finally arrived. Grandma Katherine, in her letter, had asked the Shay's and any friends they wanted to bring, to arrive as soon as Carly's spring semester had finished.

After days of nagging and bribing, Freddie's mom, or Crazy, said he could come. Freddie was really excited to go to Texas. Freddie's your typical city boy; he's never been in the country and he thinks it will be an interesting and new experience. Sam is disgusted of anything "un-cool" so she doesn't want to go but gave in because Carly said she would do anything Sam wanted.

After school on the last day, Freddie and Sam went to Carly's house to hang out.

"Okay guys, Spencer called Grandma Katherine today and told her we'd leave by tomorrow so I guess you guys should start packing" Carly informed her friends.

"I already packed" Sam stated. Carly and Freddie, even Spencer, looked at Sam in utter shock. "What?" Sam asked them. "

You hate packing" Carly said. "And work" Freddie added. "And effort" Spencer also added.

"Okay, okay chill. But I was bored the other night and mom threw one of her luggages at me so I decided to pack"

"Why did your mother throw a luggage at you?" Freddie asked Sam.

"She just came home from a cruise" Sam simply answered. Freddie still looked at Sam confused, she didn't really answer his question but he just shrugged it off. Carly decided she should break the awkward silence Sam created. "Okay then guys… let's head off to Texas tomorrow!"

That afternoon consisted of organizing luggage's, duffle bags, and any other storage device they were bringing. Carly tried to persuade Sam to not bring as much fat cakes while she also tried to persuade Freddie to cut his technology device to a minimum of 5; including his cell phone. Carly explained to Freddie that her relatives were scared of advanced technology.

Freddie said good-night to his friends and Sam and headed across the hall to his room to sleep for the night while Sam stayed the night with Carly.

"So how long is this trip going to take?"

"5 hours maybe"

"It only takes 5 hours to drive from Seattle to Texas?" Sam asked.

"No silly we're flying" Sam's mouth dropped open. She had to spend 5 hours with the nub on a plane? This was not going to be fun.

_Sorry if this was a little boring, I found the first chapter boring myself… but please give me honest feedback from a review! And don't forget to check out iHave you! (:_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hello readers,

I am so sorry for the late reply. I will try to update Crazy Like Love, Rain Is A Good Thing. A Seddie Story, iRegret, and iHave You. Life is crazy with my new job, my studies, and boyfriend. I'm writing down plots for the next chapters and will try to update as soon as possible. So in case you haven't read any of the stories I listed, or any of my one shots... please read them! I will update them all ASAP. Talk with you all soon!:)

~Krysta(seddielove101)


End file.
